This invention relates to electrical connectors which can be releasably mated with associated contacts and, in particular, to such connectors intended to carry low voltage (1-10 volts) and high current (hundreds of amps).
One type of conventional connector for connecting a power supply to bus bars is the semi-permanent type in which the connection is made by a nut and bolt, for example. Separable connectors, using for example a pin and socket connection, are also available but, to date, these have suffered from a high contact resistance giving rise to a high voltage drop and high heat generation. As a consequence, the current rating of such available separable connectors has to be limited to a value considerably below the desired value for the power supply. Additionally, separate connectors have to be used for both bus bars.